Love Is For Fools
by Trinita
Summary: Spartan Women are supposed to be be tough and be unpenetrable like steel. So...why can't Shadow be that way towards the General? Sonadow; FEMALE Shadow!
1. Chapter 1

Love Is For Fools

**Written By**: Trinita

**Trinita**: Another multi-chapter story, guys! Let's see...I have The True Meaning of Family, Slaves Are Supposed To Be Weak and Alone, The Crimson Rider...add this, ya' got four! That's really not so bad, so enjoy! BTW, here are the Sonic characters who are FEMALE in this story:

*Shadow; *Tails

**Chapter #1**:

The time was 225 B.C. In the town of Sparta was in full swing as ever. The new seven year old recruits for war training were sent off, their mother sucessfully not showing their heartache.

One Fobian standing in the crowd sighed heavily. She was twenty one, and she had been standing here, waiting, for four years. It was rather pathetic, really. You see, when the seven year ols went off to train, that year's worn out army returned, ready for a welcome committee like no other. The Fobian was hoping that her boyfriend...no, _ex-_boyfriend, would return someday. However, he wasn't, and it wasn't because of the war, either.

The Fobian was a black hedgehog with upturned quills, and she had red streaks all over her body. The hedgehog would stand at the edge of Sparta with all the other strong, bulky females, waiting on hoping. However, while other women tried not to cry at hearing that their men had returned, not with their shields, but _on _them, the black hedgehog would bite her bottom lip, knowing why her 'boyfriend' hadn't come home. He had cheated, and since he was too cowardly to admit it like the Spartan Mobian he was supposed to be, he fled.

_God, I hate Mobes_, the Fobian thought angrily,_ They're no good, two timing, playboy freaks! _With that, the black hedgehog returned home, privately gave herself four years' worth of a good cry, and mentally decided that next year, she wouldn't wait like the fool she was. She would suck up her pathetic loss, and move on. It was all she could do.

That afternoon, the Fobian went to the Spartan Gardens to physically train. The best way to get men off the brain was to heavylift and run a few miles. As she did, she heard someone call out, "Shadow! Hey, Shadow, wait up!" The black hedgehog turned around to see a thin, wide-mouthed kitsune catching up to her, catching her breath. "Tails, what is it?" Shadow asked, annoyed, "I need to train!"

"S-Sorry" Tails apologized, nodding her head low, "I guess you waited again, huh?" Shadow growled. Almost no woman knew of her personal scandal, and she was going to keep it that way. Spartan women weren't suppose to cry or show feeling. They were to be strong, ruthless...just like their men. _Well_, Shadow thought, _at least that's one thing he got right. He was ruthless...right down to the core!_

"Yeah, so what, whatever" Shadow replied, picking up a stone dumbell, "I have to weight lift. You're a skinny, little thing...you should join me". Tails gulped. She was one of the few female Spartan teens who was weak to the bone, and one of the fewer who didn't mind admitting it. The kitsune nodded her head, grunted loudly as she picked up a dumbell, and started to lift as much as possible. Shadow saw this, smirked, and continued her lifting.

By nightfall, Shadow had tired out her poor arms, and Tails was near dying. "I'm going home" Shadow sighed deeply, "I've got training tomorrow". "Is that all you want to do with your life?" Tails asked, doubting it, "Train, train, train? What the heck are you, a machine? Don't you wanna' settle down someday, marry...have a family?" "NO!" Shadow growled loudly, "Why would I? No Mobian is gonna' play me! EVER!"

"I-I'm sorry" Tails murmured, stuttering, "It's just that...well..." It was at this time that Shadow took the time to notice a shimmer in the short distance. "No..." Shadow whispered, "Tails...you're just sixteen..." "And in love!" the kitsune squealed, holding up her marriage hand, "In six months' time, Shadow! My parents even approved!" Shadow shook her head. She hated to admit it, but Tails was her bestest friend...her _only_ friend. If the fox got married...she'd be alone, and that was something that she, a 'ruthless' Spartan, couldn't take.

"Go, Tails" Shadow huffed, "Look, I'm happy and all, but just...go". "But, Shadow-" "GO!" the hedgehog screamed in agony, feeling what little happiness she had left slipping away, "J-JUST G-GO!" Tails sulked, but obeyed. She knew the news was the last thing Shadow wanted to hear, but Shadow was the only friend she had to tell. The other Spartans didn't take her serious because she was so weak.

At home, Shadow curled up in a little ball, and screamed as hard as she could. All those months of hoping and waiting...it was for nothing. She had held on to a fantasy...and it was sickening. The black hedgehog bit her hand to bring some feeling back to herself, and hissed through sobs, "I need to get stronger. Love doesn't do anything but hurt. It's a drug. A CON-ARTIST DRUG THAT MAKES YOU FEEL GOOD, AND THEN DRAGS YOU DOWN!" The Fobian shivered, and then slowly fell asleep, tired.

"The General has returned!" a little girl cried. "Huh?WHAT?" Shadow cried, waking up. She blocked her crimson eyes as the sunshine burst into her home. Outside, everyone was flocking at the edge of Sparta. "I thought he was dead" one Mobian whispered. Another replied, "I heard he was lost in the thunderstorm!" Shadow stumbled outside, still half asleep, and her quills in every direction.

"General Sonic has returned!" Tails cried, running towards Shadow. Eyeing the kitsune evilly, Shadow ignored the joyous squeal. "He's back, Shadow! Our army leader is back!" Tails cried, "Aren't you excited?" "Why should I be?" Shadow scoffed angrily, "hell, why should _you _be? You've got your precious_ fiance _to be excited over!" Tails felt hurt at the comeback, but she shook her head, and answered, "Shadow, this is a good thing. Please try and be happy".

Shadow hissed, and looked forward at the crazed mob. The Mobian general rode in on a midnight black horse dubbed Lightning Thief, eager to rest after his year in war. Sparta's Head Judge of the High Court greeted the general, proclaiming, "This is a grand miracle for us all, General Sonic. Welcome back!" "Good to be back" the azure hedgehog sighed heavily, "I've missed Sparta".

The crowd followed their general to the feast, and Shadow sighed. She had to be there, or else people who bombard her with questions. Going inside her house to get dressed, Shadow told Tails to shoo, seeing that the kitsune was too excited to keep still. Finding a blood red dress that matched her eyes, Shadow changed, already dreading what was to come.

At the Spartan City Hall,General Sonic took seat with all the commoners, who were enjoying the feast just as much as he was. As the blue hedgehog devoured the food, an old Fobian echidna asked him, "So, General...finally ready to settle down and have a family?" "And stop living the dream?" Sonic scoffed, "Never, my lady!" The old lady laughed, but Sonic sighed deeply. Truthfully, he _wanted_ to settle down, but...with who?

As Shadow ate, Tails kept showing everyone her wedding ring, and chatting about how it was going to be the wedding of the year, and yada, yada, yada. Shadow rolled her eyes, and decided to leave. No one would notice her, anyhow. As the black hedgehog made her way outside, General Sonic noticed, and wondered why she was leaving. "Excuse me for a moment" the general asked, and left the table.

Outside, it had gotten cold quickly, and Shadow was hugging her arms tight. As she waddled home, someone called out, "Lady, please stop! Where are you going?" Shadow halted, annoyed to the bone, turned around, and hissed, "I'm going-...General! UGH! Why do you care?" "I protect the people, don't I?" General Sonic replied, "So...why wouldn't I care?"

"ARRRGGG!" Shadow screamed, "Go shove an apple up your-" "No need for language like that!" the azure hedgehog defended himself quickly. Shadow shook her head, and continued to waddle home. "May I...ask you just one more question?" Sonic whispered. "WHAT?" Shadow shrieked. Sonic gulped, and replied, "Well, your friend...the kitsune teen...I would think you'd be happy that she was betrothed. Why are you so angry?"

Shadow's eyes widened and then closed as scenes of her heartache played over and over in her head. Her boyfriend was heartless, running off with a sick, selfish whore who laughed at the thought of seeing Shadow cry at her ultimate dismay. The black hedgehog opened her eyes to realize two things: she was crying in public, and General Sonic had embraced her tightly.

Before she even knew what she was doing, Shadow melted into the General's arms quickly. "You're obviously hurt" Sonic whispered, "Please, come with me, and I'll get you something warm to drink". Shadow only nodded, fully not aware that she was in a man's arms. Sonic sighed, and took Shadow to his home not far from their current spot.

By the time the two hedgehogs reached Sonic's home, it had started to rain, and Shadow was sneezing violently. "Here" Sonic murmured sympathetically, wrapping a blanket around Shadow's body, "You're as cold as death". Shadow sneezed again, and took a spot by the fire. Sonic poured the Fobian some warm milk with a little sugar, and asked, "Why'd you leave?" "None of your business!" Shadow hissed angrily.

Sonic shook his head, handing the now again fierey hedgehog her drink. Snatching it away from him, Shadow gulped down the milk, instantly being warmed up. Before Sonic knew it, Shadow was up on her feet, and was heading for the door. "Where are you going?" Sonic asked curiously. "Home" Shadow growled, "and next time you see me leave, DON'T follow me...EVER".

Sonic watched helplessly as Shadow headed into the rain, yet again shivering violently. Ignoring her words, the general followed her, and called out, "What _is _it with you? You're gonna' catch a cold, so would you come back inside, and let me help?" Shadow, for a moment, stopped walking, and replied, "I don't need _your_ help". "You're not doing so good on your own" Sonic scoffed, "However, if you want to be sick...sick in the head, that is, then please...do as you wish".

Shadow growled loudly as Sonic disappeared back into his home, and she stomped off. Once she reached her home block, she was already beyond sick. The black hedgehog's head was swimming, she was ice cold, and her sneezing refused to let up. _Maybe I _should've _tooken his help_, Shadow thought sadly, and then groaned as her headache grew worse. The hedgehog didn't even have time to reach the door of her house because she fainted onto the hard concrete, and stayed there.

_Is it the next day _already?, Shadow thought, slowly opening up her eyes. She saw a blur of blue, a flash of emerald, and then her hand flew up in the air. "OWWWW!" a voice cried, "What'd you slap me for?" "Sorry, _General_" Shadow snickered, and sat up quickly. Sonic rubbed his cheek gently, and mumled, "Can't even say 'Thank You' to the person to got you out of the rain". "So _that's _how I got here" Shadow replied, understanding everything.

"You had fainted" Sonic explained, taking off his tunic, "It's strange. I was worried last night because you were too cold, but now I'm worried that we'll burn up in here! Sparta's a desert!" "PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON NOWWWWW!" Shadow freaked, "Try and at least _look _like a general!" Sonic rolled his eyes, smirked, and found a fresh tunic.

Shadow stood up, and then realized that she was too dizzy to stand, falling back on her behind. "Try to relax" Sonic hissed, "You're a sickly damsel, ya' know that?" "Of course" Shadow smirked evilly, "I'm sooo fragile, aren't I?" "Spartan women are never fragile" Sonic reasoned, "They have feelings, of course, but they're strong about keeping them in". "I'm not" Shadow hissed angrily.

Sonic looked over at Shadow, and murmured lovingly, "Shadow...personally, I think that Spartan women are too hard. They try to hide their feelings when the strongest thing to do would be show them. That's why I'm taking such an interest in you. Last night, you cried. I liked that. I haven't seen a Spartan woman cry in years, and it brought back something my mother told me... Spartan women are strong physically, but some are just plain emotionally stupid".

Shadow looked up at Sonic, and hissed, "Are you trying to get romantic with me, General?" "It depends" Sonic answered, taking a seat by Shadow, "I need a woman whose fierce, but knows when to be gentle. You seem to fit the bill. I'm attracted to you for some odd reason, and would like to get close to you...if you'll let me". Shadow blushed deeply, and backed up a little as Sonic placed one of his strong hands on her cheek.

"D-Don't you-" Shadow started, but Sonic cut her off with his lips, and she forgot that she hated men for the moment. As the ebony hedgehog placed herself deeper into the kiss, Tails walked by the General's home, peered into the window, and gasped loudly...too loudly. "Tails!" Shadow gasped, pushing Sonic off of her. It was when the kiss was broken that Shadow finally realized what she was doing.

Sonic yelped in pain as Shadow's sandal dug into his groin. "Kiss me again" Shadow threatened, "and your fur will be hanging outside your home door!" With that, Shadow stormed out of General Sonic's home. "Are you okay?" Tails asked Sonic, helping the general off the floor. "I...guess" Sonic slowly said, "T-Tails, right? Why...is she _like _that?" "She's been hurt before" Tails explained, "She doesn't want to take that chance again. That's why she'll kiss you one moment, and hurt you the next". Sonic nodded his head. Now, he had to find out what had hurt Shadow, and how to fix it...


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Is For Fools**

**Trinita**: Chapter 2, everybody! Sorry it took me so long, but I was busy up, ya' know! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! ;)

**Chapter #2**:

_ "No, please! Please don't do this!"_

_ "Oh, stop whining! You were losing him anyway!"_

_ "Jariah, can't you _hear_ her? How can you _love _her?"_

_ "Sorry, Shadow, just...Nana, let's go!"_

_ "YOU WILL _**NOT** _LEAVE ME!"_

_ "Shadow, you can't make me stay!"_

_ "JARIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

"AHHHH!" Shadow cried as she woke up from her nightmare, sweat drenched. _Not again_, Shadow thought, _If I keep having these dreams, I'm done for._ Shadow got up, and decided since it was morning anyway, she needed to eat something light, and go train. She refused to sit around all day thinking about Jariah...he wasn't worth her time anymore. It had been four years...it was time to move on.

Tails walked in on Shadow doing press-ups, and smirked. Here Shadow was, after practically being smothered in love by the General, and what does she do? _Train_! Of all things! "Shadow!" the kitsune called out, running towars her friend. Shadow looked up, and scowled. What did _Tails_ want? Didn't she have her wedding to plan for, after all?

"Shadow, you can't avoid it!" Tails giggled in a sing song voice, "You're. In. Love!" "Oh, _please_, Tails...don't be petty!" Shadow hissed, "Besides, I'm a grown woman. I don't have time to worry about Spartan Mobes. I need to worry about training myself to be at the peak of ultimate strength!" "Shadow, give it up!" Tails scoffed, "I saw the look on your face when General Sonic kissed you. It was if Heaven had opened up to you, and you could reach the tip of Mount Olympus!"

"ENOUGH!" Shadow bellowed, landing on the ground, "It's been a week since I've seen or heard about the General, and I wanna' keep it that way!" Tails watched as Shadow grabbed her animal skin bag, and headed towards town. _Wonder if I should've told her that Sonic's downtown today with some of his army_, Tails thought deeply, then decided, _No...I'm doing the right thing!_

Downtown, Shadow was clearing a list of spices she needed for her dinner that night. As she placed a twist of ginger in her basket, she heard a rumbling of deep voices in the distance. _Please, don't let that be..., _Shadow thought painfully, but upon turning around, had to stifle a scream as she saw Sonic (who _didn't_ notice her) conversing with a military entourage. _I can't let him see me!, _Shadow panicked, and started to back up. However, the ebony hedgehog didn't notice the wheel barrel behind her, and the next thing Shadow knew, she was screaming, heading down the hill.

"Shadow!" Sonic called out, and ran past his friends at an unbelievable speed. Shadow tried desperately to grab onto something, but nothing good came along. Sonic grabbed at a vendor's tent, and just before Shadow could pass, grabbed one of the handles of the wheelbarrow. However, the sudden stopping force caused Shadow to fly into the tent behind her, and crash painfully onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Sonic sincerely apologized, helping Shadow to her feet. The ebony hedgehog was shivering in pain and in embarrassment. "Please" Sonic continued, "Let me-"  
>He suddenly cried out as Shadow's hand made a severely unpleasant clap sound against his cheek. "Don't you <em>ever<em> do that again!" Shadow growled angrily, storming off. Sonic stood there, wide eyed and confused. Had he just gotten slapped for..._helping_ someone?

Shadow cooked her dinner in fury, bits of ginger and parsley flying everywhere. "HOW DARE HE!" Shadow screamed, particularly to no one, "FIRST KISSING ME, AND NOW MAKING ME THE LAUGHING STOCK OF SPARTA! THAT...THAT...THAT **BASTARD**!" Shadow threw her cooking knife towards the wall, and winced when she saw the hole created. She would have to pay to get that fixed later.

As the hedgehog paced back and forth angrily, she heard a knocking and yelled, "WHO IS IT?" "The General" a voice replied. "_**GO AWAY**_!" Shadow roared, "Haven't you done enough today?" "Please!" The voice begged, "It was an accident! I was only trying to help!" Shadow snorted steam, but finally decided to hear Sonic out. "Five minutes" she barked as Sonic came inside. At first confused, Sonic realized that Shadow meant he had five-well, now less than five-minutes to explain his quick actions at the market.

"You were going at a very fast speed" Sonic explained, "and had I not stopped the cart, you would've went through the tent that was behind you, and crashed into an on coming cart being pulled by oxen. It was easier to have you, sadly, crash into the tent then to let the oxen stomp the life out of you!" Shadow understood Sonic's reasoning. Oxen were easily spooked creatures, and attacked when they felt threatened. Certainly, Shadow would've been a threat.

"Please forgive me" Sonic pleaded, "I was only trying to help!" Shadow watched as Sonic's eyes filled with regret and sadness. Shadow's heart softened for a moment, and she replied, "F-Fine. You're forgiven". "Thank you, Shadow" Sonic exhaled, "Now will you _please_ talk to me?" "NO!" Shadow barked back, "I don't want to talk to you! Just go!" "Tails already told me, Shadow" Sonic firmly explained, "I know that you were hurt. I just don't know by _who_, or _why_. If you tell me-"

"I don't wanna' talk about Jariah!" Shadow panicked, and then cursed herself out when she realized she had spoke his name. "Jariah?" Sonic asked, "Shadow, did he hurt you?" "Stop it!" Shadow screamed, "Stop asking me questions!" "No" Sonic protested, "Shadow, tell me! This is obivously eating you up from the inside out. Now _talk_ to me!" Shadow grabbed at her head, everything becoming a tie-dye blur. She wanted all the pain to go away; all the suffering to end. When would she forget?

"S-Sonic" Shadow begged, falling to her knees, her eyes now blurry with tears, "Get out, please! GET OUT!" Sonic bent down, and hugged Shadow tightly. "As long as you cry" Sonic whispered lovingly, "I'm not going anywhere!" Shadow shivered dangerously, risking her pride as she took in Sonic's strong, masculine, protective scent. She loved it...she _craved_ it. Sonic gently kissed Shadow's neck, and whispered, "Shadow...who is Jariah? What did he do?"

Completely giving up the fight, Shadow whimpered, "He was my lover. My boyfriend. He cheated on me, and left with her. I LOVED HIM, Sonic! I L-LOVED HIM!" A waterfalls' worth of tears rolled down Shadow's cheeks as she completely broke down, unable to stay strong any longer. Sonic's heart went out to Shadow, and he coaxed, "Shadow, I am so sorry. You're a strong, beautiful, Spartan woman...you didn't deserve that. If you give me the chance...I can try to mend the damage that Jariah did. I'll give you your heart back".

Shadow looked into Sonic's eyes, and bit her bottom lip. In his eyes was sincerity, but all Shadow could see was eventual decietfulness. She couldn't trust Sonic. Besides, she had done too much already. She had kissed him, and given him her heart's regret. The line had to be drawn. "No" Shadow whispered, getting to her feet, "NO! Get out! And I swear...tell anybody about this, and you will die a _slow_ death!"

Sonic rose off his knees, and replied, his teeth gritted, "NO. I won't leave you, Shadow. I AM NOT JARIAH!" "The hell you are!" Shadow bellowed, her heart breaking beyond repair, "You men are all the same! You're nothing but lies, sex with whores, more lies! I WON'T GO THROUGH THAT ANYMORE! NOT ANYMORE!" "Don't do this, Shadow!" Sonic replied, near tears himself, "Don't lock out a good Mobian because of what another did! I'm not Jariah, Shadow, I swear it! I can love you! I _want_ to love you, and I have the upmost respect for a women of your strength. Women can survive without men, but only for some time. Soon, the cycle needs to go on, and a women needs a man for that. Shadow...you can't mend your heart alone. Please...you need me...and I want to help".

Shadow trembled. The cycle needing to go on...Sonic meant children. He had only known her for a day! How could he really feel all of this in a day? "I don't want to feel this way" Shadow whispered, more to herself than Sonic, "I don't want to..._love_". "Everyone needs love, Shadow" Sonic explained, taking the Fobian in his arms, "I'm willing to give it, and have plenty to spare". Shadow quickly brushed Sonic off her body, and hissed, "Go home".

Sonic looked at Shadow. He was going to get nowhere tonight, but maybe tomorrow would be better. Walking to the door, Sonic whispered, "Shadow...I know this is hard for you to believe, but...I _do_ love you. Just give me the chance to prove it". After that, Sonic disappeared into the afternoon light. Shadow didn't want to admit it, but...she felt as if she had let something sacred slip through her fingers.

**Trinita**: Yes, it's been a while, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Is For Fools **

**Trinita**: The reviews are appreciated, and thank you for reading! This chapter I hope you enjoy, and is much longer than the last! Thank you again, and now enjoy! ;)

**Chapter #3**:

Shadow, for the next month, watched on the sidelines as Tails prepared for her wedding. The teenager was all smiles and giggles, waiting for the day when she'd say 'I do'. Shadow watched with anger, worry, and...ultimate envy. She hadn't heard from the General in all this time, but maybe that was for the best.

In all truth, Sonic was trying to find a way to approach Shadow. In a month's time, his heart had came up with nothing. Whoever this Jariah guy was...Shadow had truly loved him, and was willing to keep her heart locked up for his sake. The General, for days, would sit around, wondering how to snatch Shadow's heart, and have her for his own, but he came up with nothing. Maybe it was for the best that he didn't...

That night, Shadow contemplated whether or not she go tell Sonic how she really felt. Her mind was telling her that she shouldn't force herself to get hurt, but her heart...God, her heart wanted her to embrace Sonic and scream from the mountain tops that she loved him. This made Shadow angrier than anything else. If she gave in to her feelings...she'd be a Spartan coward; a damsel in distress, for crying out loud!

Shadow drunk the last of her red wine, and sighed as she slipped into a red silk, form fitting gown. She couldn't believe that she had given in to this Mobe. As she applied the last of her make up and placed in her earrings, Shadow took a quick glance at herself, and nodded. She looked great. Four years had done a lot to her curves...had made them beautiful.

Heading out into the night air, Shadow inhaled deeply, and...she _smiled_. "I haven't smiled in ages" the Fobian told herself, "It feels great". Shadow ran her hands through her quills, heading towards the General's quarters, when...

"SHADOWWWWW!" "Huh?" Shadow grunted, turning around. It was Tails, running as fast as her weak legs could take her. In all if this, Shadow could still tell herself,_ Look at that little weakling run. Hah! _"Shadow!" Tails cried, running into her friend's arms, "Help me, please!" "What is it?" Shadow asked, concerned, and for the moment forgetting Sonic. "Joshuah" Tails whimpered, "M-My fiance...JOSHUUAAAHHH!"

Just Tails crying out the Mobian's name made Shadow's blood boil, so the hedgehog demanded, "Tails, what did Joshuah do? WHAT DID HE DO?" "He's...H-He's a b-bastard!" Tails wailed, "That bastard CHEATED on me!" "WHAT?" Shadow exclaimed, "What is the meaning of this? Tails, what happened?"

The kitsune wiped her face with no sucess, and continued, "I walked in his home, and saw him...UGHHH! with another woman. A Spartan women named Kathera! Oh, Shadow, how could he do this to me?" Shadow squeezed Tails tight, and whispered, "Tails, it's gonna' be okay, I promise. Everything will be okay!" "H-How?" Tails whimpered, "Shadow, I love him! I don't even hate him for this! I just want him to love me back!"

"Now_ that's _where you're wrong!" Shadow angrily hissed, bringing her eyes to Tails', "If he cheated on you, you don't mourn. You straighten yourself up, and you move on!" Tails cried even harder. She couldn't do that. Her heart was too dedicated. Shadow then looked down at herself, and wanted to cry, too. How could she be so foolish? Mobes were all the same, and here she was all dollied up to serve herself on a silver platter for Sonic!

All the wailing Tails had done had brought people outside to see what the matter was. Even Sonic had trotted down from his home, and upon seeing Shadow, called out her name. Then, he saw Tails, and ran to the young kitsune first. When Tails told him the story again, Sonic became enraged, but before he could tell Tails anything, Shadow roughly pushed him aside, and hissed, "Leave her alone, Sonic! She doesn't need a General's help!"

Sonic watched as Shadow brought Tails to her feet, and then growled as she saw someone galloping into the crowd. "Joshuah" Tails whispered, "He's here!" A tall, majestic echidna stopped his midnight horse, and called out, "Tails, my darling! I need to talk to you!" Tails tried her best to look pissed off, but she severely failed, and instead grovelled at Joshuah's feet, crying, "Please, forgive me for any wrongdoing I have committed against you, My Lord! Please take me back as your fiance! I LOVE YOU!"

"You fool!" Shadow barked, "GET UP...NOOOOWWWW!" Tails quickly obeyed, and blushed in utter embarrassment at the lack of emotional and physical strength she had. Shadow walked right up to Joshuah, pushing Sonic aside, and slapped him as hard as her hand permitted, hissing, "Don't you EVER come near Tails again! If you wanna' bang whores, fine, but don't expect Tails to be waiting for you!"

Sonic watched as Shadow dragged Tails towards her home, and the General followed. Tails hissed as Shadow flung her into her home, and growled, "You _begged_?" "I had no choice!" Tails protestes quickly, getting to her feet. "You _had_ a choice, Tails!" Shadow screamed, "You could've gotten angry, demanded why he did it, left him standing there, **ANYTHING** but beg!"

"You have no right to say that to her!" Sonic shot out, knowing good and well that he should keep quiet. "GET…OUT!" Shadow ordered, "I don't have time for you and your little tricks, as well!" "What?" Sonic exclaimed, "What tricks? I haven't seen you in a month! What have I done?" "Never mind" Shadow growled, and turned her eyes back on Tails, who was looking back and forth at Sonic and the ebony hedgehog.

"Please, Shadow, try to understand" Tails explained, "even you begged for Jariah to stay. How can my heart not be the same?" Shadow had no words for that. Tails had told the truth; Shadow had begged...and pleaded...and cried...and wailed out loud for days. Shadow had looked pathetic.

It was just then that Sonic got a good look at Shadow. She looked like she was headed out to see someone. But...who? "Shadow, if I may" Sonic whispered, "Could we talk in private for just a moment? Tails, would you mind?" "No, not at all, General!" Tails squeaked. Shadow sized Sonic up with her eyes. Just what was the blue hedgehog planning to do?

Sonic led Shadow into the next room, and asked, "Please, I know this isn't the time, but...why are you all dressed up?" Shadow blinked in confusion, and then looked down at herself. "Oh! Um...well, I was actually...coming to see you..." "You look beautiful, Shadow, honest" Sonic murmured, "I wish your night had been sweeter, though". Inside, Shadow felt all giddy, the butterflies in her stomach zooming everywhere. However, she tried her best not to blush, and to keep her masculine composure. She failed.

Sonic chuckled deeply, and said, "How about you and Tails come over, and let me be your host for tonight? She needs a gentle hand, Shadow, not a hurtful one". Shadow huffed, and looked over at Tails. The kitsune was just plain heartbroken, and she needed her friend. She needed Shadow. "Oh...okay!" Shadow hissed, "But between you and me, General, this is NOT a date. Understand?" "Yes, ma'am" Sonic smirked, and left.

Shadow watched in silent amazement as Sonic prepared dinner for her and Tails. Tails kept applauding as she saw little spits of flame, and exclaimed, "Wow, General, you're GREAT at this!" Shadow rolled her eyes. Tails became happy very easily. "Thank you, Tails" Sonic replied, "My mother taught me something on cooking!"

The next thing Shadow knew, Sonic placed a plateful of skewered beef in front of her, and her stomach screamed for meat. "Uhm, thank you, General" Shadow whispered, and began to eat. Tails dug in, too, and soon, Sonic joined the two girls. As the three ate, Sonic asked, "Tails, what do you want to do...regarding your fiance?"

"I don't know" Tails sighed, the depression coming back to her eyes, "I don't know what I'll do. My parents will immediately proclaim to the neighbors that all this was my fault, and that I've failed as a Spartan partner. What _can_ I do?" "You can fight, dammit" Shadow muttered, more to herself than to her friend, but Tails cried, "I'm not you, Shadow! I can't lock love out of my heart and harden it! Life doesn't work that way. I can't walk around mad at the world".

"Shadow, your friend sounds pretty wise to me" Sonic added on, "Tails, I know this Joshuah. Give me the opportunity to talk to him, and I'll see what I can do". "Really, General?" "Yes" Sonic assured, "Shadow, you don't mind, do you?" However, when Sonic turned his head, he realized Shadow wasn't there. "Wait here" he told Tails, and darted off. Tails giggled. Things could only get romantic from here.

Shadow sat outside, taking in the night air. What was she doing here? Sonic was not her love...Jariah was. The ebony hedgehog laughed deeply, and then shrieked when Sonic appeared. "Sorry for scaring you, but why'd you come out here?" Sonic asked, "It's dreadfully cold!" "Just...just thinking, My Lord" Shadow replied, and then realized what she had done. She had just called Sonic Lord...that meant, in Sparta, that you submitted your heart to that particular man. Shadow had been thinking about Jariah, but had just gave herself to Sonic.

"Lord?" Sonic asked, amazed, "Shadow, you consider me your Lord?" "I...I..." Shadow became angry at herself. She hadn't meant to say that, but she couldn't take it back...could she? "Well, Sonic...what I meant was...well...yes". "Oh, Shadow, I'm honored!" Sonic cried gratefully, bowing on his knees. This scared Shadow a bit, but she was honored by the gesture. Sonic must really love her a lot...men didn't bow to women.

Sonic took Shadow in his arms, and whispered, "Then you are my Lady, you know that, right?" Shadow nodded her head. She had sealed her fate. However, what about Jariah? _No_, Shadow, thought,_ I can't do this. Jariah...he'll kill me. _Then Shadow told herself that Jariah had ran off. He didn't care. "No, Sonic" Shadow whispered, gently pushing Sonic off, "I am not your Lady. I can't be. I told Jariah four years ago that he was my Lord. I can't go against my word".

"But he cheated on you!" Sonic protested, "Shadow, my Lady-" "I AM NOT YOUR LADY!" Shadow screamed, "Don't call me that! I belong to Jariah! I love him, Sonic, and I love you, too. But I...I need Jariah more. I have to have him back, Sonic. I will wait ever year, like for the past four I have, and if he doesn't come, I'll beat myself, curse myself out, train until I die of exhaustion, but I CANNOT...desert him. I'm sorry, Sonic. In here"-Shadow pressed her chest-"you may be my Lord, but in reality and in my mind, I belong to Jariah".

Shadow looked down at her red gown, and felt ashamed. Had she really said all that after what Jariah had done? Yes, she had...because she wasn't strong. She was still that seventeen year old girl, crying and waiting...and begging. "Shadow" Sonic whispered, "Please...Jariah isn't coming back. Four years has past. When he cheated on you, he severed the bond you made by calling him your Lord. Please, Shadow, I would be ashamed. Do not take that title from me".

Shadow looked inside, and saw that Tails had fallen asleep, and so she said, "Sonic, hwo ashamed would you be?" "I would cut myself in mourning, and cry out in depression" Sonic whimpered, "I would feel abandoned and betrayed, and I wouldn't live up to my title of General anymore. Shadow, I'd commit suicide". The ebony hedgehog rubbed her temple in frustration, and said, "Sonic, please... don't do that. I'd die if you did".

Sonic chuckled softly, and kissed Shadow's forehead, saying, "Shadow, you ARE my Lady. I love you, Shadow, oh, how I love you!" Shadow smiled, and whispered, "Sonic, how can you love me when I just said-" "Doesn't matter" Sonic finished, "Now, please, My Lady, it's late. You and Tails need to get home". Shadow nodded, and the next thing she knew, gave Sonic the most explosive kiss of his life. Sonic was shocked, but then took it all in. He liked this...he needed this.

Tails looked behind her real quick, and caught a glimpse of Shadow asleep on Sonic's shoulder. The kitsune laughed when Sonic snored, and made her way out. She was butting into Shadow's relationship; she didn't have the right to do so. As she walked down the street, she noticed dawn was approaching, but her body didn't want sleep. It wanted Joshuah to hold it, nurture it...love it.

As Tails kept walking on, hoping and wishing, she saw someone into the horizon. The mobian was tall and rugged, and Tails thought it was him. "JOSHUAH!" Tails cried out, "Oh, Joshuah, you DO want me! JOSHUAH!" Tails began to run, her legs not carrying her fast enough. It was all a mistake. Joshuah didn't want that whore...he wanted her!

However, once close enough, Tails was deeply disappointed. It wasn't her Joshuah, but Tails was in shock. The Mobian had a demonic, lustful look in his eyes, as if he wanted to devour someone. _That can't be..._Tails thought, her heart sinking.

Jariah had returned.

**Trinita: **YES! Another update, and I hope you all like! Yes, dramatic, I know, but, hey, that's me! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Is For Fools**

**Trinita**: I haven't been on Fanfiction in weeks! I actually it wasd FanaticFiction, not Fanfiction, so you can imagine my stupidity in the full!

**Chapter #4:**

The morning after was Heaven for Shadow. For once in her life, she didn't feel like training, and it wasn't because she was sick or sore. After four years of feeling empty and angry and depressed...Shadow felt loved. She felt wanted for something, and that was all she had wanted. Jariah was in the past...Sonic was Shadow's future.

Getting dressed for her day out, Shadow realized that maybe she should spice up her wardrobe...ya' know, to get Sonic's eyes popping. Smiling to herself, Shadow finished the last details of her ensemble, and headed out to town.

"Turquoise would be nice" Shadow commented, pointing to a roll of chic, silk fabric. "That's a rare dye, madam" the saleswoman stammered, "Maybe something chea-" "I'm not worried about the price!" Shadow snapped quickly, quickly biting her lip. She'd have to make sure to work on the respect problem.

As two other helpers measured Shadow at the waist and at the bust, the ebony hedgehog peered out the window of the shop, taking in the Spartan scenery like she never had before. It looked more vibrant, brighter...alive. "Sparta looks good today" Shadow the women. "Sure does!" one replied, "I haven't seen the town this vibrant since-who is that?" "Who?" Shadow asked, looking out the window.

A pure hedgehog was atop a demonic looking stallion. His quills were shaped just like Shadow's and his eyes were just as red. "He looks like someone I know" Shadow told the saleswomen, "A man I used to date..." Stepping down from the stool, Shadow told the women to start working on the dress, and went outside.

"Is it really you?" a lady asked, approaching the black hedgehog atop his steed. "Are you seeking Jariah?" the hedgehog replied, "If so, then, yes, it is I". "JARIAH?" Shadow exclaimed, finally realizing why the Mobian looked so familiar. "Lady Shadow!" Jariah cried out, galloping towards the Fobe, "It has been years, but your Lord has finally returned to you! Do him a favor, and get him a glass of water, if you please".

Shooken up, Shadow did as she was told. When she returned, Jariah snatched up the water, took it down in a gulp, and gasped, "Thank you, my Lady. Now, please get atop my horse, and we'll ride to your home". "No, Jariah" Shadow replied, earning a gasp from the crowd, "You are no longer my Lord, Jariah. You have been gone too long".

"What is the meaning of this?" Jariah asked, dismounting his horse, "Years do not matter; a Lord is still a Lord, and I am yours!" "Tell this crowd" Shadow challenged, "how you cheated on me, refused to stay with me, and rode off with Nana. Tell him how, by leaving me, you disowned me as your Lady, and, therefore, you are not my Lord. Tell them, Jariah!" Jariah watched as people gasped in disgust, finally knowing why Shadow acted the way she did.

"Shadow lies!" Jariah bellowed, pointing a thin finger at the Fobian, "She lies to cover up her own cheating tracks! Tell me, Shadow, if i am not your Lord, then who is?" "General Sonic of the Spartan Armies" Shadow growled, "Not only is he _my_ Lord, he's ten times higher than_ you_, a mere devious soldier". Jariah watched the reaction of the crowd, and was about to answer, but the pounding of hooves in the distance stopped him.

"My Lady?" a voice asked, and Shadow cried out, "Sonic!" She ran over to the azure hedgehog, and Sonic asked, "Is this the Great Jariah?" "Jariah, yes" Shadow hissed, "Great...absolutely not!" "I see" Sonic murmured, and dismounted his steed, saying, "Jariah, let us not talk outside, but at my quarters. You'd be much more comfortable".

Jariah agreed, and motioned for Sonic to lead the way. Sonic remounted his horse, Shadow sitting behind him, and rode off at a deafening pace.

At Sonic's home, Shadow reluctantly fixed Jariah something to eat, but Sonic humbly just took a goblet of wine. Shadow quietly watched on the sidelines as her previous and current Lords conversed.

"Sonic, sir" Jariah started, "As you can see, all three of us are in a dilemma. Shadow is, rightfully, my Lady. I did leave, yes, however, that's not disowning Shadow". "Leaving the town is not disowning Shadow" Sonic agreed, "but you _cheated_ and left Shadow, dear Jariah. That _is_ disowning". Jariah had a hint of anger in his eyes, but only for a second. He reminded himself that he was in the presence of the General.

"Well, dear Shadow is incompetent of living without me" Jariah explained sweetly, "She needs me!" "Excuse me?" Shadow shrieked, but Sonic unrudely and calmly waved her down, and replied, "That's untrue, for Shadow has been taking care of herself for the past four years with no male help. I think Shadow is very able to be self-sufficient, though she no longer has to be with me as her Lord".

Shadow blushed deeply, and pretended to be wiping dirt off her cheeks. Jariah scoffed, and retorted, "General, you out of all the Mobians in Sparta should well know that women are unable to care for themselves. The world was built on men, continues by men, and will die by men. Shadow is worth about half of the steed I ride". Sonic went to say something, but was shut up by a quick flash of black and crimson, and a shrill cry from Jariah's mouth.

"SHADOW!" Sonic screamed, pulling her body off of Jariah, "He isn't worth it. STOP IT!" "YOU BASTARD!" Shadow screamed, "GET OUT! NOOWWWW!" Jariah massaged his throat, and hoarsely snarled, "Shadow, you're gonna' regret that!""I will _never_ regret trying to kill you!" Shadow spat, pushing Sonic off of her, and storming out the door.

Later in the day, Shadow went to train, needing to forget she had even saw Jariah. How stupid she had been to declare Jariah her Lord in front of Sonic when the General was so much more of a man! On top of that, what about Tails? Where had she gone?

Shadow's questions were answered as the young kitsune walked in on her older friend, looking pale-faced. "Tails" Shadow murmured, stopping her vigorous exercise, "What is it? Is Joshuah back?" "No" Tails whimpered, "and my parents blamed me. They said I couldn't be worth less!" Shadow watched Tails as she fell into a heap of garment and tears.

Kneeling next to her, Shadow replied, "Tails, it is NOT your fault, okay? Joshuah cheated on you, not the other way around, ya' got it?" Tails nodded, but whispered, "Shadow…he was my everything. I loved that m-man!" "No Mobe is worth your self-respect or your honor" Shadow hissed, hating Joshuah more with each second, "No Mobe, you hear me?" 

"I know" Tails sniffled, "I just…wait. What happened? About you, Sonic, Jariah?" "A fight" Shadow sighed deeply, "The one thing I'm _good_ at starting". "Don't say that" Tails gigled, "You were good at making friends with me". "Yeah, and you only" Shadow pointed out, "Oh, I can't _believe_ Jariah returned. That stupid bastard. I wanna' _kill_ him!"

"What would killing do except bring you sorrow and guilt?" Tails asked, "I already regret loving Joshuah. I finally see why you shut yourself out. Death would be more of a pleasure than this!" Shadow's eyes widened. Was Tails thinking of suicide? No, she was too bubbly. She couldn't be…

"Tails?" Shadow asked, "Why don't stay with me tonight? Your parents won't give a damn, anyway". "That'd be nice" Tails chuckled glumly, her head between her knees, "I'm just a lonely fool, Shadow". Instead of saying something sarcastic, Shadow took her bestest friend in her arms, and cradled her like a baby. In all honesty, that's all Tails was at the moment…


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Is For Fools**

**Trinita**: I'm back after…FOREVER, and with a new chapter! WOHOOO! Actually, I've been spending more time on Figment. It's this awesome writing website! Don't worry; I won't give up FanFiction, though!

**Chapter #5**:

As Tails slept, Shadow applied a warm rag to her forehead. The kitsune had been through a lot, and to nurse her back to health, Shadow had invited Sonic over, who was now scrubbing the laundry for Tails against a ridged board.

"Thanks for your help, General" Shadow murmured, "I'm just worried for Tails, that's all." "Please…you know what to call me" Sonic replied, a smile spreading across his face. "It doesn't feel real" Shadow pointed out, "For four years, I locked myself in a box, and you of all people let me out. It's just a fantasy…I'll wake up soon." "You doubt us already?" Sonic asked, concerned. "Not at all, my Lord" Shadow chuckled, "I doubt my heart. I doubt me."

Leaving the laundry to soak, Sonic took Shadow in his damp arms, and whispered, "Don't. I have faith in you…let that be your faith, too." "Ha! You say it like you're so sure" Shadow scoffed, wiggling free of Sonic's grasp, "but…Jariah's still here. Nothing will be alright until he's gone." "And Joshuah, too" Sonic pointed out, "That right there's a loose end and ,obviously, Tails' parents aren't willing to fix it."

"You got that right" Shadow sighed deeply, "Jariah, Joshuah…and you." "I'm a threat?" Sonic asked, sitting back down,and scrubbing a linen sheet. "To my strength, yes" Shadow murmured, "but to me as a whole…absolutely not. You're my new pillar." "The strongest ever built!" Sonic bragged proudly, chuckling deeply.

Giggling, Shadow went into the kitchen to get lunch ready. As she boiled water, she tried to comprehend what exactly she was doing. I have fallen in love again, Shadow told herself, and it's the best feeling I've ever had in four years. Training couldn't top this! Laughing to herself, Shadow continued to chop up the vegetables for the soup she was making.

In the living room, Tails started to wake up. She sat up gently, still a little weak. As soon as she realized she was in Shadow's home, she wanted to cry. She didn't wanna' see Shadow. She didn't want to see Sonic, either. Both of them were a symbol of what she had lost and couldn't get back.

Getting to her feet, Tails made her way to the door. "Hi, Sonic" she muttered, still half asleep.

"Tails!" Sonic panicked, "You need to go rest! You've had a long night!"

"No" Tails whimpered, "I wanna' leave!"

Ignoring the protest, Sonic carried Tails back inside, where Shadow asked when she had gotten up. She hadn't even noticed.

"Stay here" Sonic commanded, "You're in no position to go anywhere, Tails. You must rest!"

"WHY?" Tails snapped angrily, her eyes a burning enferno, "REST for what? Rest for _him_? Rest for who, Sonic? WHO DO I HAVE TO REST FOR?"

Shadow quickly sat by her friend, and replied, "Rest for you, Tails. This isn't the end of the world! It'll be okay if you just relax, and forget all about him."

"I'm not like you, Shadow!" Tails cried, the tears flowing fiercely, "I can't forget! I was to be Joshuah's wife! His _wife_! I was to be his wife,Shadow, and he left me! I CAN'T FORGET THAT!"

Shadow looked on helplessly as Tails curled up, her tears soaking her fur. Sonic motioned for Shadow to move aside, sat beside Tails, and murmured, "Tails…I know it hurts, okay? I know it hurts. However, healing never happened in a moment. It takes time, sweetheart. Try to focus on other things. Read, draw, study, discover, create…anything that will distract your mind, DO it. Crying for Joshuah won't make Joshuah feel any less sorry than he does now. You must show him that you don't care."

Tails looked into Sonic's eyes, and smiled gently. He was so much like a childless dad.

"Thank you, Sonic" Tails whimpered, "but, really…may I leave? I can't stay here."

"Of course you can!" Shadow protested, "Who said you can't?"

"I did" Tails giggled sadly, "If I stay here, I'll go crazy. You and Sonic…I can't stand to look at the both of you. You guys have what I lost! How can I look at you two anymore?"

"Learn from us" Sonic replied, "Watch what I do, watch what Shadow does…and make note of that the next time you look for a true mate. Compassion and boldness are definite keys to a successful relationship. Mildness, kindness, long-tempered…those are needed, as well."

"Ha! Good luck!" Shadow scoffed, but kept quiet when Sonic flashed her a scowl.

"I _was_ all those things" Tails pointed out, "I was a good fiance. Not too clingy, yet not too distant. I always listened and supported. What more could I have done?"

"That's the thing" Sonic continued, "It takes two people to correctly carry a relationship…but one to drag it down. Tails, you are not that one. Don't be hard on yourself, but be hard on Joshuah! _He's _the one who failed to be the Mobian he declared he was. The fault, therefore, isn't in you."

Tails nodded, but she wasn't completely convinced. If it was Josuah who failed in the relationship…then why was _she_ the one hurting? She was the one who had been crying and sobbing and begging and pleading. Since when did the _faithful_ partner receive all the pain for their noble efforts? That didn't make sense at all. Huh…the world had a way with justice, did it not?

"Thank you," Tails whispered, "Both of you…really. I needed this!"

"I'm always here for you" Shadow murmured, "WE…are always here for you, Tails. Don't you ever worry about that!"

Tails giggled slightly, and for a second, Shadow could've sworn that the old Tails was back. The one could never stop smilin to save her life. Unfortunately, Joshuah had knocked the old Tails out. Now, the new one's eyes were completely dull. They held vague memories of happiness, and had no good insight of the future. Tails, though her heart was functioning just fine, was no longer amongst the living. Even with her pulse, she had already died.

When night fell, Tails snuck out, leaving Shadow to sleep by herself. She scurried through the town square, a torch lighting her way.

Once she reached Joshuah's home, Tails sighed deeply. She shouldn't do this, but she had to. To get a clear sense of justice, she _needed _to. With one, clear stroke, Tails' torch went sailing through the air and onto the roof of the house.

"Sorry, Joshuah" Tails whispered, her eyes black as the abyss, "but you needed to learn…I can't be like Shadow. NO ONE will hurt me like you did. You'll be the warning."


	6. Chapter 6

Love Is For Fools

Trinita: Hey, everyone! I'm back with Chapter #6! Ya' ready?

Chapter #6:

"This one would be nice for the patio" Sonic suggested, pointing to a pale yellow tablecloth. Shadow scrunched up her nose at it, but finally decided it looked alright when Sonic's eyes began to shimmer with crocodile tears.

"By the way" Sonic mentioned, "What's up with Tails lately? She looks so happy…too happy."

"What's wrong with that?" Shadow asked, "I admit, Tails had always been annoying when she's happy, but she's happy. So what?"

"I mean, with Joshuah's house burning down and all, I expected Tails to be…a little more…you know…sad. Downhearted. I don't know. Something!"

Shadow snorted in disgust, and Sonic sighed deeply. He could feel a melodrama moment coming on.

"Why feel sorry for that cheating bum?" Shadow squawked, "For one, it's been over three months, and for two, he got what he deserved!"

"Shadow, that was his _home_" Sonic stressed, growing weary already, "At least show a _bit _of sorrow!"

"I'll have to die and roll over in my grave!" Shadow spat, paying the storekeeper.

Looking around, Sonic took a lot of things into account. Yeah, Tails was happy, but she wasn't the regular happy. Before, Tails had the smile of an innocent baby, always willing to support…always willing to help.

Now…now Tails smiled as if the Devil was walking behind her. Half the time she smiled like she was about to kill someone, and the other half her smile as forced. You could see the ends of her lips twitch, begging to be released back into a frown. Tails wouldn't let them.

"Sonic. Sonic…SONIC! Let's go!"

"Hu-huh?"

Grunting, Shadow left the store, looking back at Sonic as he followed behind.

"Where's Tails?"

"Home" Shadow replied, bringing Sonic's food out to the patio of her house, "Her parents decided to let her back in, but not out of love, trust me."

"What'd they want, then?" Sonic wondered.

"Interrogation" Shadow hissed, flopping beside her boyfriend, "That's all. They're asking her all sorts of questions they have no right to. Poor Tails. I told her to stay here, but she said that she'd have to face her parents sooner or later. I would've perferred later."

"Ya' know, Joshuah's staying down at the military base with the other soldiers" Sonic explained, "Maybe it would do Tails and him some good to talk, as well."

"Are you nuts?" Shadow hissed angrily, "No. Ab-so-lute-ly not! Not gonna' happen!"

"Says you?" Sonic smirked.

"Yes!" Shadow retorted, "Says me!"

Giggling, Sonic took Shadow in his arms, and murmured, "My Lady, you are one remarkable Fobian. You know that, right?"

"I'm aware" Shadow chuckled, "You never let me forget!"

Breathing deeply, Sonic suddenly covered Shadow's eyes and whispered gently, "Keep your eyes closed, okay?"

"Uh…for what?"

"Well, like, duh! That's a surprise, Shadow. Geez!"

"Okay, okay…sorry!"

Once Sonic was ready, he told Shadow to move his hand.

Reluctantly, she did, and almost fell dead away.

Sonic had, in his hand, a pearl and diamond ring. Shadow could tell right away that the large pearl represented the moon and the little diamondlets represented the stars.

"Romance exists in the nighttime" Sonic said, his eyes on Shadow, "and you are the ultimate color of night. Shadow, I don't want to lose you. Please, will you be my Lady…forever?"

"Sonic, what is this?" Shadow gasped, shocked beyond belief, "Y-You're teasing me, aren't you?"

"Not at all" Sonic replied, slipping the ring on Shadow's left marriage finger, "I think it's time for that seventeen year old girl to cried out for love to receive it, don't you?"

Shadow was at a loss for words.

Marriage? Her? MARRIED?

"And just think about it" Sonic pressed on, "You'd look so adorable pregnant!"

PREGNANT?

"Sonic, you're too much!" Shadow giggled nervously, "However, I beg that you give me some time to think about this. We've known each other for less than half a year! Maybe six months, but still…so little time."

"Well, when should I ask for your decision?" Sonic asked, worried.

"I'll let you know" Shadow assured, "but I won't take over a month. Got it?"

"It's a deal, my Lady" Sonic agreed, and continued to snuggle up to Shadow as if nothing had happened.

"So two weeks have went by, and you still haven't decided?"

"Tails, I came to you reluctantly because I didn't want to hurt you. Now that you're happy, though, you're being a pest! Quit it!"

"I'm just saying…poor Sonic's probably worried that you don't wanna' marry him."

"Well, he'll be okay for a couple of more days. This won't kill 'im."

"Ugh!" Tails grunted, standing up from Shadow's kitchen table, "Shadow, that's not for you to decide! You're causing Sonic all this grief! Just tell him you'll marry him. I already know you won't turn him down, but for some odd reason, you must add in this period of silent drama!"

"I needed time to think, Tails" Shadow whimpered, clearing the table, "I couldn't say 'yes' on the spot, and regret it later! No, I needed to know that I wouldn't regret the decision I made, and I don't regret making Sonic wait. If I'm such a great Fobian, he'll wait for me, won't he?"

"Of course, Shadow!" Tails agreed, "However, I didn't mean it like that! I saw Sonic earlier today downtown, and the poor guy looked beat!

"Hmm…guess I better end this, then" Shadow decided, "Guess you're right, Tails. He's waited long enough."

Smiling, Tails watched as Shadow dollied herself up and headed out. It hurt the kitsune, but it made her happy, too. That was her friend…why wouldn't she be happy?

Shadow made her way over to Sonic's place, nervous. She wanted to turn around and go home, but the time to tell Sonic was now. Shadow couldn't wait any longer.

Seeing the door was open, Shadow invited herself in.

"Hello...? Sonic! Ya' here?"

_I really don't wanna' intrude_, Shadow thought, _this being my first time even_ near _this place!_

Shadow slid into the back of the house to Sonic's bedroom door. Hesitantly, she knocked.

"Sonic? Sweetheart, are ya' in there?"

Sighing, Shadow opened the door.

"Sonic, really, why are you being so-AHHHHHHH!"

_It's so dark. I can't see a thing. Whuh…what happened?_

Clink!Clink!Clu-clink!

_Shadow, is that you? Are you here?_

"Shu-Shadow?"

"Hush. Be quiet! You need to rest, so don't say a word. Got it?"

"But..but why? Ooohhh, God, my back!"

Sonic sat up, his back aching like he had aged fifty years.

"Why are you asking me what happened?" Shadow hissed, "I was the one who came into your house to see you-a beaten, bloody heap of heap. Sonic, what happened? Who came in here?"

"Oh…right" Sonic sighed, remembering, "I'm…not gonna' tell you."

"You better if you want any chance of reproducing, you damn idiot!" Shadow growled, "Now, tell me! What happened?"

"Hmm…Jariah."

"WHAT?" Shadow panicked, "When, Sonic? Where did he got? I'll kill that bastard Jariah!"

"He said…said it was payback. Ya' know…for you trying to choke the life out of him. Shadow, don't do anything stupid! He's not worth it! I've said that before!"

"I don't believe you, Sonic!" Shadow cried, "I DON'Y BELIEVE YOU! Jariah has went too far this time. You may be holy and saintly, Sonic, but I'm for revenge, and I intend to get every drop I deserve!"

Snarling, Shadow dropped Sonic off at Tails' home, afraid that the General wouldn't be safe unless surrounded by other grown people. Then, despite Sonic's deep protests, Shadow headed off into town.

_I will get every drop of revenge I deserve_, Shadow kept telling herself, _starting with Jariah's blood._

Trinita: OOOHHHH! Suspense! I'm gonna' be honest, I have no idea what Shadow's goona' do to Jariah in the next chapter, but I'll come up with something, believe me!


	7. Chapter 7

Love Is For Fools

**Trinita**: Sorry it took so long, dolls! Sophmore year's busy for me, but don't fret! I'm back!

Chapter #7:

Shadow glanced over at Sonic, who had long since fallen asleep. She had went into town for Jariah, but realized she needed to clear her head first, so she returned to Sonic. He was keeping her welfare in mind, and she was always ready to bust someone's head open. Especially Jariah.

"Mmm...Shadow."

"Huh?" Shadow turned around from the window, her thoughts shaken.

"Good. You didn't do it" Sonic sighed happily, "I was worried about that when I fell asleep. Feeling alright?"

"No!" Shadow said matter-of-factly, "I'm worried. I...I'm gonna' speak with Jariah. I've got to end this."

"You? Talk?" Sonic grunted, "Sweetheart, I love you, but that's not you at all, Shadow. You don't talk. You kill. That's your Spartan way."

Shadow rolled her eyes, answering, "I know that, Sonic. However, you'd be amazed at what a woman can become for the man she loves and will marry."

"...Marry? You mean, you've accepted?"

Sonic blushed at the cheeks, watching as Shadow did the same as she whispered, "Well, yeah, Sonic. You didn't really think I'd turn you down, did you?"

Sonic chuckled, his worries out the window. The general tried to get up, but a piercing pain shooting through his back instead had him screaming.

"Sonic! I told you not to move!" Shadow panicked, helping her fiance lay down. Shuddering, Sonic could only watch as Shadow made him comfortable, which, in itself, wasn't so bad.

When Shadow was satisfied, Sonic whispered, "So...you know what this means, right, Shadow?"

"No, not really."

Giggling, Sonic continued, "This means you'll be my wife."

"Ugh, I know!" Shadow groaned, "That freaks me out. I can't believe it. Me, a wife. Kids?!"

"Please don't freak" Sonic scoffed, "We'll cross that bridge when we get there, and, Shadow, we _will_ get there, so get ready."

"I refuse!"  
>"I don't care. We will have kids."<p>

"Sonic!"  
>"Shadow, don't whine. You're a grown Fobian."<p>

Shadow lightly laughed, and decided she was going to heat up some rags for Sonic's sore back.

Outside, the brand new fiancee got a fire going, and placed a pot of water with rags inside on it. As it started to boil, Shadow pulled the rags out, cursing to herself and then cursing herself out for cursing.

"OWWWW!"

"Don't be a baby!" Shadow grunted, placing the steaming cloths on Sonic's back as he laid on his belly.

"It burns!" Sonic whined, biting a pillow.

"Well, then, do you know a better way for your back to get better?"

"No, but there's gotta' be a better way than _this_!"

Jariah was downtown with a few soldiers enjoying a drink. Laughing, one of the soldiers looked in the distance, and asked, "Hey, Jariah. Isn't that lady coming here your girl-oops. Sorry. I meant ex-girlfriend."

Snarling, Jariah looked out of the tavern, and, sure enough, there was Shadow riding into the townsquare on the back of the general's steed. She pulled up to the tavern, dismounted, tied up her horse, and made her way inside.

"Shadow!" Jariah called out, "Fancy seeing you getting a nip in daylight. Shouldn't the general's lady be acting more civilized?"

"According to you, I'm still your lady" Shadow purred, sending Jariah's friends into a fit of intoxicated laughter.

Forcing a smile back on, Jariah smirked, "Touche, touche. I'll give you your victory in that. Why are you here?"

"To talk to you, actually" Shadow sighed, "We need to have a little discussion. Do you mind if we have it now?"

Grinning, Jariah gave an eyebrows-up at his collegues. _See_, he seemed to be saying, _I told you she still wanted me._

"For a bit" Jariah answered, keeping his cool, "I have other matters to tend to."

"Like drinking yourself dead, right?" Shadow growled, asking the tavern owner for a private room.

Once Shadow and Jariah were concealed from public eyes, the latter purred, "Oh, Shadow, you just couldn't resist, could you?"

"I'm not here because I want you, you dummy" Shadow hissed, "I'm here about Sonic. You hurt him. Pray I don't hurt you."

"Sonic? Oh, right! Aww, c'mon, Shaddycuns! Sonic'll be better soon. He just needs some TLC, which I'm sure you've given him."

"You see him as a threat, don't you?"

Jariah became silent.

"Excuse me?"

Shadow smirked, "You see Sonic as a threat. The General of Sparta marrying the Fobian you saw as trash. Not a good way to be seen, is it?"

"That's not it at all" Jariah scoffed, "Don't flatter your fiance. He's not getting anything special. He _is_ nothing special."

Shadow growled, her canines shining in the light from the window. Sonic was her fiance now. She had to defend him. If she didn't, what future wife would she be?

"Just because you're nobody doesn't mean Sonic is. Remember that, Jariah."

Grabbing the doorknob, Shadow smoothly added, "Right. One more thing...don't come near my man again. You do, and I _will_ kill you. That's the Spartan way, after all."

Left in the room alone, Jariah screamed out in fury. He had been perfectly sure that seeing Sonic in that state would scare Shadow into taking him back. Jariah's plan had backfired.

"Congradulations!"

Shadow blushed as the local women cheered her on at Sonic's house.

"Well,um, thank you."

"Don't be so bashful, you idiot!" Tails exclaimed, "In six months, you'll be a luscious bride!"

"I'd rather not be called 'luscious', Tails" Shadow groaned, "Saying that makes me sounds like a piece of fruit."

"She meant no harm" Tails' mother laughed wholeheartedly, "Now, dear, what will your dress be?"

"She doesn't care about her dress!" another Spartan Fobian protested, "She cares about her lingerie!"

"NO! Lingerie is not my real,um, focus right now. Honestly, I need help picking out a gift for Sonic. What would a general want?"

The other Fobians chuckled amongst themselves, as if Shadow should already know what Sonic wanted.

The group of women headed into town, looking for fabric for Shadow's wedding gown. It had been three months since the hedgheog had talked with Jariah, and she liked it that way. She and Sonic were to be married. That was all, at the time, that mattered.

"Shadow" Tails whispered, the two friends lagging behind the women, "C'mon, smile a bit! Aren't you happy?"

"Yes. Extremely" Shadow admitted, and smile slowly creeping up onto her face, "Happier than you will ever know, Tails. I feel so...so strange. When did I become happy again? When did I smile again? Hell, when did I_ laugh _again?"

"I told you Sonic was good for you!" Tails giggled, "Oh, Shadow, I'm so happy for you! I really am!"

Shadow looked over at the overly excited kitsune, and said, "He's still on your mind, isn't he?"

Tails stopped laughing, her eyes a little bit duller.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess so."

"Let him go."

"I can't do that, Shadow!" Tails protested, "I don't have the power to!"

"You do!" Shadow insisted, grabbing Tails by her shoulders, "You have a mind, so you have the power to forget. If you don't let Joshuah go, he's gonna' keep hurting you."

Tails sighed deeply, contemplating Shadow's words. They were true, but they hurt.

"Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that I'll ever find the guy for me? He doesn't have to be perfect. He just has to love me and care for me, ya' know."

Shadow smiled as she squeezed Tails with a motherly touch, "Of course you will. You know you can if I did. _Especially_ if I did!"

Giggling, Tails nodded her head. Alright, she'd forget about Joshuah. But then what? Where did she look? Where did she turn?

Wedding Countdown: Three Months

Sonic dismounted his stallion, offering to help Shadow down. However, she took the tomboy way down and did a jump-and-tumble.

"Cute~" Sonic purred, helping Shadow brush the dirt off her white dress, "Those stains aren't coming out!"  
>"Stains, smains!" Shadow joked, "It's just a piece of fabric. I'll be fine."<p>

Laughing, Sonic challenged Shadow to a race. Eagerly, the Fobian accepted.

The wind couldn't keep up with two sets of the world's fastest feet, so Sonic and Shadow could hear each other's whoops and hollers of joy perfectly.

"SONIC!"  
>"WHAT?"<p>

"...I LOVE YOU!"

"YOU IDIOT! I LOVE YOU, TOO!"

Shadow laughed, tears streaming from her eyes. She didn't want this evening to end. If it did, it might end up being a dream. God knows she didn't want that.

After an hour of intense running, Sonic and Shadow fell out next to each other, catching their breath.

"You're almost as fast as me" Sonic smirked, "Almost."

"I'll get there!" Shadow assured, "Dontchu' worry at all, alright?"

"I won't" Sonic sighed.

A slight breeze came across the field, and Shadow suggested they head back to town.

"Alright" Sonic agreed, yawning, "I'm about ready to hit the hay. You?"

"Naw!" Shadow scoffed, "I'm just watching out for my baby, that's all!"

Sonic smirked, because he knew what was about to come.

After ten minutes riding out towards town, Shadow was out like a light, her head laying in the small, convenient curve in Sonic's back.

"Not sleepy, huh?" Sonic chuckled, "God, you'rer such a liar, Shadow...but it's so cute."


	8. Chapter 8

Love Is For Fools

Trinita: Chapter 8! Yay! And, yes, it took forever for me to update.

Chapter #8:

Wedding Countdown: Two Months, Two Weeks

Sonic was leisure riding with his stallion outside of town. Ever so often, he took some time for himself. He was to be married soon. That weighed a Mobian's head down with many questions.

_How many kids should we have_, Sonic wondered, _and will Shadow agree? I may want six, but she may only want two at best. I'll just ask her when I get back to town. Also, I wonder if having kids immediately is too much to ask?_

Sonic shook his head, trying to rid himself of all his worries. If he worried too much, Shadow would notice and the engagement would suffer. However, there was one worry Sonic just couldn't forget:Tails.

KNOCK!KNOCK!

"Yes?"

"It's Sonic, Tails."

The door to the house opened, showing a little kitsune.

"Welcome, General! I must ask, though, why are you here?"

Sonic smiled, walking inside.

"You're my friend, Tails. Sorry you didn't get the message sooner. I wanted to check up on you. Where are your parents?"

"Out on the town" the kitsune grumbled, "and I was left at home to ponder on my bad ways as a future wife. Oh, my parents make me so angry!"

Suddenly, Tails' face twisted up in fright.

"Please don't tell them I said that!"

"Of course not" Sonic chuckled, "Do you mind if I stay a bit? I'd like to talk to you."

"Oh, please stay! I'm bored beyond belief!"

Chuckling, Sonic entered the home. Tails was a very neat girl; she was told that she had to be in order to attract a man.

"Where's Shadow?"

"Home. She's more comfortable about preparing for the wedding, and I don't want to ruin that."

Tails smiled. Shadow was finally becoming herself again.

"Tails?"

"Yes?"

"How are you holding up?"

Tails blushed, ashamed. She knew what Sonic was talking about.

"Um, better. Not exactly great, but better."

"It'll get better" Sonic said, smiling, "You're a beautiful dame, Tails. You'll find a man."

"Well, I'm glad you have faith, because my parents do not."

Sonic watched as Tails went to the kitchen, more to occupy her mind than to entertain him. He just had to match Tails up before the wedding. If he couldn't, she'd go nuts as Shadow's Maid of Honor.

"Tails, I want you to come to the army base with me."

"What?"

Chuckling, Sonic took the drinks out of Tails' hands.

"No, I'm not recruiting you, sweets. There's a prospective soldier there that I want you meet. I've talked to him about you, and he seems quite intrigued."

Tails's eyes widened.

"Really? There's a man who wants to meet me?"

"Of course! You're very attractive, Tails. You just have to believe that. Now, are you willing to come with me and meet this Mobian or not?"

A suitor? And while her parents were out of town? This was perfect! Tails could barely contain herself.

"Okay, I'll go! Ohh, I'm so excited! I need to make myself presentable, though. Sonic, will you wait for me?"

"Yes, I will. I'll be outside, alright?"

"You got it!"

Immediately, Tails disappeared to one of the backrooms to get dressed. She couldn't get ready fast enough. Maybe she could regain her pride, after all!

Once she was ready, Sonic rode Tails through town to the outskirts of Sparta. Tails had never seen the army base before; it was astounding. Mobians were everywhere, lifting weights and having mock battles to increase their sword fighting skills. The Mobians were fantastically built, so much so that Tails had to constantly tell herself that an attractive man didn't mean a reliable one. She had learned that lesson with Joshuah.

"My Lady" Sonic purred, dismounting and offering Tails a hand. Giggling, Tails took it and perfectly landed on her feet.

"Sonic, your men are impeccable!"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it" Sonic said, smiling.

As the two walked through the training grounds, Tails took a good look at all the men. Which one had Sonic picked out for her?

"Wait here, okay?"

"Huh?"

Tails looked around to see that she was in the general's (that would be Sonic) quarters.

"I'll go get Knux."

_Knux?, _Tails thought, _What an odd name to give a child!_

Nodding, Tails sat in there nearest chair, nervous. Who was this Knux Sonix spoke of? It really didn't matter, but Tails was starting to wish that Shadow was here to give her moral support. In fact, did Shadow even know Sonic was doing this for her? She definitely would not approve. In fact, she'd probably kick Sonic in the groin and then the teeth (just to bruise his pride).

"Miss Tails?"

"Yes-oh~."

"Tails, this is my good friend, Captain Knuckles Echidna of the Spartan Calvary."

Gently, Tails put out her hand. When Knuckles took it, she almost squeaked. This guy had a hard grip. It meant that he was a Mobian who got down to business. That could be good in certain situations.

"It's an honor, Miss Tails."

"Oh, thank you! Uh, how 'bout you two sit down and I'll go pour some wine for the both of you?"

Knuckles smiled warmly.

"That'd be lovely."

Quickly, Tails started looking for the basement door. When Sonic sent her a signal that it was right below her, Tails nodded gratefully. Once she was out of sight, Knuckles let a light giggle pierce his lips.

"Sonic, she's a doll! Petite, too."

"I never did understand why you liked small girls so much."

"They're easy to carry, believe me. How old is she?"

"Sixteen, I believe."

"Perfect. I just turned nineteen a month ago."

Sonic laughed masculinely.

"So...do you want to give her a shot?"

"She can have all the shots in my arsenal!" Knuckles exclaimed, "After what you've told me about her, I'm not letting her out of my sight!"

The two soldiers chuckled, but silenced themselves as Tails reemerged with two pottery glasses.

"Sorry I took so long. There were a lot of wines to choose from. Sonic, do you drink heavily?"

Knuckles raised an eyebrow, and Tails realized she must have spoken out of line. Sonic was the general, after all.

"Sonic, I'm-"

"No, it's fine. I don't drink hard. I just like a variety in my life, that's all."

Blushing deeply, Tails set the two cups in front of the soldiers. _I can't screw this up_, she told herself, _Hold it together and act like a proper Spartan lady!_

"I've never seen a woman talk to you so fowardly" Knuckles observed, "...I like it."

_Wait, what?_

"I like women who speak their minds. We don't have many who do."

"Oh" Tails said, laughing nervously, "Thank you. My parents wouldn't agree with you, though."

"Well, then" Knuckles said, a flirtatious glint in his eyes, "It's a good thing I'm not courting your parents, is it not?"

"Yes!"

Tails' eyes widened as she realized her voice squeaked. Sonic laughed out loud, unable to avoid it.

"Tails, sit down. Don't be so nervous!"

Tails nodded, and took the spot right next to Knuckles. She immediately heated up. Sonic grinned darkly. This was a perfect moment.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk, okay, Knux?"

"Fine by me, General."

"A-Alone?"

Knuckles took Tails' hand.

"Don't worry. We'll be chaste. I just want to get to know you better."

"O-Okay. I'm okay."

Sonic reached the door of the quarters, then said, "I'll be back an hour after noon, okay?"

Tails nodded, smiling widely. This was going to end up great.

"You. Did. WHAT?"

Sonic cringed as Shadow's cheeks got red.

"I got Tails a suitor. It's not a problem. We can trust Knuckles."

"I don't even KNOW Knuckles! Who is this Mobe? Has he had a woman before? Did he leave her? Cheat on her? Who is this man?"

"Shadow, calm down!" Sonic pleaded, grabbing her by her shoulders, "Tails is in good hands, okay? I would never put her in harm's way."

Shadow growled deeply, but, eventually, she calmed herself. There was only two months left until the wedding- she couldn't have a heart attack before then.

"Fine. I'll let you off, Sonic, but if Knuckles does anything- anything!- to hurt Tails, you're going to have one less soldier, understand?"

Sonic nodded, smiling. He already knew that he had made a perfect match.


End file.
